1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to finger nail files and more specifically to a concave finger nail file, which provides a finger filing device that may be comfortably stored in a pants pocket.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Patent application no. 20080264438 to Clelland discloses a curved ergonomic fingernail file in a compact design. The Clelland patent includes a finger grip having a ridged handle and a curved file base that decrease in thickness as it flares out toward its rounded tip.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a concave finger nail file, which provides a finger filing device that may be comfortably stored in a pants pocket and retained on a key chain.